


Takumi and Shizuka

by Abyssal_Agito



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Drowning, F/M, Underwater, Underwater Blow Jobs, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssal_Agito/pseuds/Abyssal_Agito
Summary: A first chance encounter between two souls from two different world. Part timer student Takumi would never expect of his first meeting with the silent mermaid Shizuka would lead to something else entirely and leave a memorable memory in his summer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Takumi and Shizuka

With school finally out for the holidays, the summer season was finally in full swing for almost everyone who are out to have fun, usually in the sun on the beaches if not elsewhere in the country and abroad. But for some like Takumi, it was the time to make some side income to supplement his allowance to get by for the season and maybe prepare for high school next year if he can manage. He asked his mother who was a researcher at the local aquarium if there was any part time job there for convenience sake. His mother was only too understanding to oblige his request and put a word at her workplace to get him a part time job as an all-round handyman assisting the staff there: from cleaning tanks to feeding the animals on display, Takumi did them all earnestly day in and day out. And since his work usually entails getting wet more often than not, Takumi confidently took to wear his swimming trunks and a shirt sometimes. When he’s not wearing the shirt, his visibly lean and well toned chest became eye-candy to the female staff members. Even his mother couldn’t help but stare at how her own son had grown over the years.

Incidentally, the aquarium also has a unique aquatic specimen on display that draws a lot of visitors except on Monday when the aquarium is closed: a mermaid. The legendary half-human, half-fish sea creature often told in hush whispers. The one at the aquarium, named Shizuka by the staff for her apparent muteness, was a female specimen caught in a fishing net before the aquarium steps in to recover and care for it as it was weak and injured from unknown reasons. But instead of releasing her back to the sea, the director decided to keep her on permanent display in one of their specialized tanks much to some of the staff member’s quiet disagreement.

This was probably why the first time Takumi laid eyes on her she, she looked sad and forlorn sitting on a rock in her tank looking away from the main glass display that allowed people to see her. Separated from her actual home, the mermaid remained unresponsive to any attempts of interaction save for feeding time. Though she has the looks and qualities of a beautiful human woman, her fin like ears, slightly webbed hands with long fingers and sharp nail belies her more monstrous aspect for lack of better term, never mind the fact that the lower part of her body below her waistline was a beautiful finned tail of a fish that allows her to swim from one end of her tank to another at surprising speed.

But she was alone and trapped with no hope of ever seeing the sea she came from again. After the initial surprise of first laying eyes on her, Takumi eventually got closer and touching the glass pane of her tank as he peered closer to get a better look of her.

The moment he touched the glass however, Shizuka’s shoulder visibly shook, and she turned to catch Takumi’s eye staring at her, with her long blue hair swirling around her head and obscuring much of her body. What felt like for the longest time, their gazes met, and Takumi suddenly felt uneasy looking into those sapphire eyes.

Shizuka smiled, the first smile she ever made since the first time she was caught, and without warning, she kicked off the rock she was sitting on and swam straight towards Takumi. The palm of her hands hit on the glass with a soft thud upon impact as she peered closely to study the young boy who caught her interest. Takumi was too shocked and a little scared by her sudden reaction altogether that he turned away and ran back out he came from without looking back to Shizuka who only continued to gaze after his retreating back.

Takumi continued to work and never spoke of his experience with Shizuka to anyone, thinking it was better that nobody knows of her reaction after what he had heard about her. Despite his misgivings of wanting to avoid Shizuka whenever he could, feeding time and cleaning her tank was one of his newer duties and he was forced to do them while trying not to think about the captive mermaid.

For something deep inside him resonated with her just from his first up close encounter with her, and the thought of getting closer to her somehow scared him. It was a feeling that was almost alien to him and he wondered once what could it be before he shook the thought away.

Still, the day came when he was tasked to clean the main access area to her tank upstairs, a place that was undeniably the closest he can get without the glass pane getting in the way save for jumping into the water itself, and he cautiously entered the room with a hard broom before going about sweeping the grime and what not off the floor. Unbeknownst to him however, Shizuka eventually silently popped up to the surface when she heard activity on the surface to stare at the boy who caught her eyes.

Takumi continued to clean, somehow forcing himself to not think too much about the mermaid who was probably swimming around in the tank nearby. So focused was he on trying to scrub some muck off the floor near the edge of water that he didn’t realized he was stepping into some of the slippery muck itself, and he eventually lost his footing and slipped and tumbled head first down into the water.

The shockingly cold water was the first thing that caught Takumi by surprise upon his submersion, and when he opened his mouth in a yelp to shout his surprise which came out as a flurry of bubbles, he was also shocked by the salty taste of the water on his tongue as well. His sudden submersion after his sudden slip above water disoriented him greatly, and he struggled to spin around underwater to right himself which was quite difficult.

When he finally righted himself underwater, he was about to kick and swim back up to the surface, only to stop in mid motion when he was suddenly face to face with Shizuka. Takumi was visibly taken aback at the smiling mermaid who floated freely before him, tilting her head from side to side slightly as she studied and pondered at the boy who was now within her reach.

Takumi could only stare back at her in amazement, noticing for the first time her nakedness that he didn’t notice when he first saw her. Underwater, the detail on her body from the translucent webbing of her fin ears to the scales on her tail were clear for him to see. So engrossed with his first up close encounter with Shizuka that he almost forgot he needed to breathe. With a visible heave of his chest, Takumi kicked up towards the surface, gasping loudly for breath. But before he could ponder about what just happened, he felt first the long slender fingers wrapping around the ankle of his leg before he was forcefully pulled down under before he could properly catch another breath.

Takumi bubbled and struggled as Shizuka took him down to the bottom of the tank, which coincidentally was near the viewing glass that allowed their first encounter. When she finally let go, she immediately turned and hugged the boy before he could so much as try to swim back up to the surface again. Takumi shuddered at their first bodily contact, feeling her soft breasts pressing up against his chest and a growing tightness in his swim trunks. In her arms, he somehow felt calm now for some reason, as if she had cast a spell on him, though the slight tightness in his chest tells him otherwise. He returned her embrace, his hands finding her waist which he then held tightly, somehow feeling it was the right thing to do.

Takumi then grunts in surprise, precious bubbles escaping his slightly parted lips as he felt a hand now on his groin, rubbing against the slowly growing bulge in his trunks that only made it even harder and feel uncomfortable inside. As if sensing his discomfort of her own design, Shizuka pulled away from their embrace, smiling teasingly at him. It occurred to Takumi now that Shizuka knows what she was doing.

She pulled back her webbed hands, and instead presses it against his waist and slip beneath the top of his trunks and reaching for the hard shaft hidden inside and grabs it. Takumi moaned inwardly, his mouth opening in shock at the sensation of someone else taking his manhood. It took Takumi all his willpower to not exhale his breath right then and there. Shizuka continued smile with wonder at the reaction she was getting from Takumi.

Not content to just feeling him up with the restrictive piece of clothing around his groin, Shizuka pulled her hands out, and with both hands, she pulled Takumi’s swimming trunks down his legs in one motion, and his throbbing erect penis was now free in the water, much to her delight.

Free from her clutch briefly, Takumi tried to swim back up to surface once more, but Shizuka wasn’t about to let her prey go just like that. She swam up and around him, and turned him around before pushing him forward until he was pushed up against the glass. Takumi bubbled in surprise, feeling scared more than ever at his predicament. Pressing against his back now, Shizuka’s hand reaches around his waist to grab hold of his shaft once more, jerking on it as Takumi starts to moan and bubble and losing the air in his lungs though he still held on. He was caught in the throes of panic and pleasure, his mind conflicted between the need to escape and the need for release as his lungs began heaving.

He tried to struggle once more by pushing himself off the glass, but Shizuka’s grasp on him was strong, her lithe body belying her strength that allowed her to over power a teenage boy. Her hands continued to stroke and jerk on his twitching cock, working the boy under her into a frenzy. Unbeknownst to Takumi, she was doing this more than just to pleasure him, but to feed herself too with the essence about to be produced from his manhood! A sustenance that she would usually yield from dolphins from time to time. To have some from a man is rare as she rarely approaches humans for fear of being caught, but the one time she managed to feast on a drowning man a long time taught her enough that it was possible.

After her long confinement in the aquarium, her appetite for it was triggered once more when she first laid eyes on Takumi, and her hunger for it was slowly reaching its climax. She pulled the boy away from the glass, only to turn him around and pushes him back to the glass. Weakened and dazed by the lack of oxygen, Takumi could only watch helplessly as Shizuka went down between his legs, and after staring at his stiff member, she gave the tip a few teasing licks, tasting the object of her lust. Takumi grunted at the sensation of her tongue, his rod twitching at her delicate touch in response.

Shizuka then took him into her mouth, savoring the flavor as she sucks him hungrily. Takumi’s chest continued to heave with more insistence, but he was in a world of pleasure unlike anything he had ever experienced. Deep down underwater with a mermaid having her way with him, it was something he could only dream of, only this wasn’t a dream at all. He struggled less now as his body craves for sexual release. His arms at first floating uselessly to his side, now find their down on Shizuka’s head, half pushing her away and half pushing her down deeper on himself.

Shizuka took her time with the boy, sucking and swallowing his twitching cock slowly at first to prolong his torment and agony. She could hear him moan in the water, his spread eagled leg hanging useless on either side of her head. She then began sucking him with great fervor, sensing that the moment was at hand. She took him deep down her throat with each stroke now, causing Takumi to jerk and buck wildly as he instinctively thrusts his throbbing cock into her mouth as well.

And with a moan he could no longer contain, Takumi exhaled all his remaining air in his lungs as his cock swelled and exploded, shooting his warm and creamy cum into her while his hips continued to thrust into her mouth in his drowning throes, as if he was forcing every last drop of him into her even if it’s the last thing he will do. Shizuka could only swallow with relish, trying to stifle a choking reflex herself at how forceful Takumi was coming into her mouth.

As Takumi continued to inhale water into his lungs, his thrusts lessened, and his strength leaves him. The unspeakable pleasure he was overcome with as he came numbed the pain of drowning somewhat. As his vision dims, the last thing he sees was Shizuka floating in front of him and wiping her lips, while she stared at him with the unmistakable look of wanting more.

\---

Takumi came to with a start and coughing up water, the pain of which was mind numbingly unbearable. He didn’t realize at first he was lying on his back on something hard and cold, but still managed to force himself to instinctively roll to his side to cough up more water that he had swallowed and now being forced out of his mouth. It felt like he was coughing the life out of him, and after his windpipe was clear and empty of the invasive liquid, he looked up heaving and confused.

He eventually stood up, realizing now that he was still naked, his thoroughly soaked swimming trunks lying on the floor not far from him. There was no one around but him, but he knows he was not alone, and that despite how muddled his memories are right now, he was very sure that he didn’t just dreamt of Shizuka having her way with him underwater.

As if to affirm his doubt, Shizuka’s eyes peered above the surface of the water at him, the same look of longing in them from the very end of his memory. Though having drowned scared him, he was somehow surprised that Shizuka would let him go and even save him somehow after all that she did, forgetting and suddenly remembering the tales of mermaids who sometimes saved drowning people in legends.

Somehow no longer feeling scared of the mermaid, Takumi walks to edge of the water once more and kneeled down, uncertain what to do and say. His face was a mask of confusion still but after a while, he worked up the courage to speak albeit with some difficulty.

“Do you want some more?” he simply asked, unsure of what he just said either.

The rest of Shizuka’s head lifted out of the water, showing him the most beautiful of smile that he would burn forever into his mind.

\---

To be continued?

**Author's Note:**

> A collaborative work of sort between me and an artist based on a theme topic for a certain community. The theme was 'Pressed Against Glass'. Accompanying artwork can be found here. https://www.deviantart.com/marinaogaeri/art/Press-against-glass-703197576


End file.
